Autumns Monologue
by The Kuramateers
Summary: IYYYH Having been isolated in Youko Kurama's castle, He needs her help, but only if he returns her hogoromo YoukoKag
1. Almost free

**Summary:** After being isolated in Youko kuramas castle for two whole years he finally has use for her to get rid of a little pest problem trying to take his spot as greatest theif, she is freed but one wee little problem neither of the expected to fall in love with a little competition **pair:** youkag SPOILER MAY INCLUDE! YYHIY and a tad bit of anc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yyh or iy and there will be a little teeny bit of ayashi no ceres so i don't that either so sue me! (well not really -.-') the title i was inspired by the song 'autumns monologue' by the band:_ From Autumn to Ashes_

**Autumns Monologue**

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'It's so quiet…,no light…I like it here…no taking orders from Ceres the perfect celestial or Kaguya princess of the eternal night.'Suddenly a light pulled me out of my thoughts I was on a bed, but why, who pulled me out of that sweet quiet solitary?' I opened my eyes and looked into the endless depths of shocking cold amber eyes.

"Get up" he said , I got up and gave him a look that could send anyone under a rock cowering, but he did not even flinch

"Where am I" I asked stubbornly.

"You're in my home," he simply said.

"So, you're the one who caught me and isolate me?" I asked.

"I am a thief it is my nature to steal beautiful things and treasures" he said as he grabbed my chin and turned me too face him.

My face went blank, "Great! There goes my pride being captured by a thief" I muttered, he chuckled and let me go.

He kneeled down to my level on the bed, "You are a celestial maiden, yes?" he asked, I nodded dumbly, "Great then you can help me," he said as I got up,

"And how am I supposed to help a thief?" I glared suspiciously at him.

"An enemy is trying to take my position as top thief, killing all my best men, and getting the treasure before me because of his magic, every time I fight him its like I'm fighting a doll, only supreme magic can destroy him. If we attack him physically he spreads miasma and runs, truly cowardly but a winning strategy that I suppose has never failed him once" (3 guesses 2 don't count on who it is)

I nodded, " I will help you on one condition," I paused and he turned to me, "you will return my hogoromo and I will return to my realm when this is over."

He nodded.

"Okay! So who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Youko Kurama, greatest thief in all the Makai, and you?" He asked now standing in front of me.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, almost perfect celestial behind Ceres." I said proudly.

He eyed me carefully "You are second in command of THE perfect celestial?" he asked calmly.

"Yup, yup" I said once again proudly.

"Hard to believe you were so easy to capture." he said with a smirk.

I glared at him, "Shut up."

At that point a man came in he wore an outfit similar to Youko's but he had long black hair and horns coming out of his head "Yes, Yomi?" Youko asked.

"Naraku has struck again, we have also heard that the Shikon's power has resurfaced after two years and he is now after that" he said in a monotone voice. After hearing what he said, I visibly flinched Youko saw it but paid no attention to it.

Yomi continued, "We have to get it before he does, he is quick at things, and if we waste time chattering away, he will be sure to obtain it prior to us." Youko got a serious face and I chuckled a little. Yomi snapped at me, "And what is so funny wench?" he asked coldly.

"He won't get it" I said feeling pretty sure of myself.

Youko stared at me and asked, "And what makes you so sure?"

I turned to him and said one thing "Because I have it."

**Normal P.O.V**

They watched as she took the dagger from the table nearest to them, and slit open her waist.  
"See, right here, maybe covered in blood, but it's the jewel non-the-less" she pulled a jewel out and held in front of her.

"So while I have it, there's no way this Naruku guy is getting it" she said truthfully, while Youko and Yomi were staring at the jewel.

They stared in shock at her, not expecting something like this. Here, she held the very jewel sought by every demon born to the youkai nation.

She put it back and sealed her wound, placing the dagger back to where she had found it, "You guys look surprised" She giggled.

"How did you come to posses the jewel wench?" Yomi bit out.

"Oh that. I was born with it inside my body, the reason being, I am Kikyo-sama the previous guardian's reincarnation" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick your tongue out Kagome-san, unless your going to use it for something" Youko said smirking when her face turned bright tomato red.

"Baka Hentai!" she muttered, but Youko and Yomi heard her and chuckled, "Okay… anyway, is this Na-ra-ku guy the one I'm supposed to help you with?"

"Yes," Youko answered, "We will be leaving in the morning."

Yomi nodded and turned and walked out of the room, leaving Youko and Kagome in the room alone. Kagome was leaning against the wall and unknown to her Youko was having quite the sight. She finally noticed him spaced out and went to him she waved her hand in his face  
"Hellllooooo? YOOUUKKOOO, wherever we are to Youko!" she called out (she still doesn't know that they are in Makai.)

Youko snapped out of his thoughts and pushed Kagome against the wall she let out a squeak as he looked at her with cat-like eyes, that seemed to glow. She finally realized what she was wearing, a simple pink sleeping kimono that was near transparent, but with eyes like Youko's he could see everything, "Meep!" she said covering her chest, "Hentai!".

He took her arms and pinned them against the wall so she could no longer cover herself from his penetrating gaze. "So I get to see a Ten'nyo close up, lucky me" He whispered in her ear.

She looked at him with eyes that pleaded him to stop. His cold gaze softened ( a wee bit, not noticeable .),"I can't." she said her bangs now covering her eyes, "I can't Ceres did the same thing, I don't want to be like her" She took a wavering breath, "she came back to the heavens with an unborn child , all the ten'nyos looked down on her but yet they still feared her because of her power. It may be different for me…when I go back."

"Why is that?" Youko asked.

She looked up at him, "Because I do not hold her power, I am not as strong as her, they would have the right to forbid me from coming back"

"Why is it the rules are so uptight, the law about mating a human or demon?" Youko asked.

Kagome downcast her face, "It is forbidden for any Ten'nyo to mate with anyone else other than a celestial male," she said with a tint of sadness laced in her soft voice, "We are promised to a celestial male at birth'' she turned her gaze up at Youko.

"You are promised to someone?" Youko asked solemnly.

"Yes, I am." She said still, returning her gaze to her feet.

"Has anyone tried to do the opposite? Like break the rules?" He asked.

"Yes, but whoever goes against Kami-sama's laws will be smited and stripped of their power and left on land to die and classified as dead," she sighed, "do you understand now?"

"Yes, but what of this Ceres character, was she not smited and stripped of her power?" Youko prodded.

"No because she is Kami-sama's daughter, and her power surpasses anyone's in the realm, that's what I mean when I say people fear. And the fact that she is heir to the throne makes another huge difference! Anyone who would go against her would be severely punished…Ceres is also one of my best friends but that doesn't make a difference that I will be forbidden… "she said tears streaming down her face.

He wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away and yelled angrily, "Will you stop that?

"And if nothing could stop me, what makes you think that I will not take responsibility?" he said to her.

She was shocked at first then glared at him. "Why are you doing this for me, you just met me!"

"On the contrary Kagome," he said with his head where her neck and shoulder meet, "I met you two years ago. After isolating you, I read your mind to find all my answers…" he answered, his cat-like eyes now staring intently at her.

"So basically you know all about me?" she asked meekly.

"Yes, pretty much," he said proudly.

"So just to get laid, you would go to the lengths to take full responsibility of my mistakes?...are you insane?" she asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with that? Once I make you my mate, I would protect you from all kinds of dangers." He had his ams around her waist.

"What if I were to decline? It's to risky… plus it may have been two years for you but me on the other hand has bin less than an hour…I can't." She said as she unhooked his arms from her  
and went to sit on the bed with her back to him.

He put a hand on her shoulder, she swiped it away, "let's just get this mission over with, you return my hogoromo, and I would be off." she said simply.

He nodded, "We leave in the morning." he said, leaving Kagome in the room to herself. When he was gone she started to sing, it was the song that Ceres had taught her.

(Escaflowne OST movie : Sora...don't own)

_Win dain a lotica_

_En val tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

_Win chent a lotica_

_En val turi_

_Silota_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina_

_Lalala_

_Fontina Blu Cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

_Lalala_

_De quantian_

_La finde reve_

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

Unbeknownst to her, Youko was outside the door listening. He closed his eyes and walked off down the hallway.

"Did you take her?" Yomi asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"No, she resisted." Youko replied not looking very ecstatic.

"Funny…Here in the Makai women AND men throw them selves at you, yet here is a simple Ten'nyo resisting you, I thought I'd never see the day." Yomi laughed with a smirk.

"Silence Yomi. A thief is always possessive for what is theirs. She will come around by the end of this mission." Youko said coldly walking away.

Once out of reach Yomi whispered "Not if I get her first..." Youko did not hear and he did not know that Yomi was very interested in this little Ten'nyo.

* * *

**A/N:** Written by w-l-k! XDDDD yosh! Omgwtfbbq! REVIEW!11!one!bacon! 


	2. Fool's Journey

**Summary:** After being isolated in Youko Kurama's castle for two whole years, he finally has use for her to get rid of a little pest problem trying to take his spot as greatest thief. She is freed but one wee little problem neither of the expected to fall in love, with a little competition **pair:** youkag SPOILER MAY INCLUDE! YYHIY and a tad bit of anc

**Disclaimer:** Me no own YYH or IY or the little parts of ANC so leave me alone to sulk TT

**Autumn's Monologue - Chapter 2**

_**Journey**_

Kagome woke up, recognized her surroundings and mentally groaned that she was still in Youko Kurama's castle. She also found that there had been a light blue fighting kimono placed at the end of her bed, it was like Youko's attire, though the whole overall piece was sky blue. The pants and sash were white.

She got dressed quickly and heard a knock of the door, there stood a female servant neko demon, who had her head bowed. "Good Morning m'lady. I am Katsuya, Lord Youko has sent me to escort you to the dining hall" She said, her voice was sweet and sounded very polite and her attitude gave the impression that she was very well mannered. Kagome followed as Katsuya lead the way to the dining hall. They finally arrived after many twists and turns in the hallway, the doors were very big, while rose carvings beautifully graced the maple wood. By just looking at the doors you could tell that the dining hall would be enormous.

When she walked in. Katsuya bowed and went to tend to others duties as a servant, Kagome continued to walk and stood in front of Yomi and Youko, who resided sitting down. Youko was at the head and Yomi on his right. Youko stood and took the chair out on his left and held it out for Kagome sit down. She walked toward Youko and bowed as she sat, and Youko went back to the head.

After that they ate in silence.

After the breakfast, Kagome packed some herbs with her, and they set off.

By noon, they were halfway near the destination (only because they ran, Youko carried Kagome through much whining). They stopped for a rest and Youko went to hunt, leaving Kagome and Yomi to find wood for a fire.

"So Lady Kagome, what will happen when we had finished this little journey?" Yomi asked yanking a branch from a tree, and cut it up into pieces for the fire while while Kagome was making a little spot where they could start the fire.

"Youko promised that after this little fool's adventure, he would return my hogoromo, and to return to the heaven realm" She replied, concentrating on the spot she had chosen for the fire.

Yomi nodded after her response as Youko had just returned after the very small conversation.

"We rest for now, and we leave again at near sunset." Youko declared as they nodded.

Sunset came after what seemed like forever for Kaogme. Through the lustful stares and pointless conversations, they finally set off again. After about an hour the stopped, on Kagome's demand, for her to ask some demons, with Youko and Yomi beside her so the demons dare not attack, if any strange occurrences have been going on, or any sign of unnatural miasma.

The terrified demon pointed east, "F-f-far East, i-is where N-n-n-naraku is s-supposed to be h-hiding,", it said stuttering in fear at the sight of Youko and Yomi.

"Thank You!" Kagome said, pulling Youko and Yomi along.

They've been traveling for what seemed like forever and no sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"Now what?" Youko asked with annoyance, turning around. The area started to glow a faint blue, but with large power.

Youko and Yomi faced Kagome, the source of the power. She had her hands in a prayer position, a celestial symbol formed under her feet, her hair was flowing and her eyes were glowing, soon it all died away and sapphire met molten gold and amethyst. (**A/N:** since he's blind in the episodes I'm gonna put them amethyst, it's a guess after I saw his son in the show)

"What was that?" Youko asked astounded by all the power she gave off.

"Nothing, I was tracking to see if there was any evil at all. It seems the little demon lied to us, because there is no evil going this way…But to the west there seems to be a very ominous presence, not your average psychotic demon, but something purely evil." she explained, now staring west.

"I'm guessing that, that little demon was working for Naraku, and told him we were after him." She said now a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"CRAP! Now its going to take longer to find the bastard!" Youko snapped, getting very agitated, but soon calming down, "We set camp here for now" he ordered and jumped into a nearby tree.

They all, in a matter of hours, set their camp up, fire, and a barrier. Soon Kagome fell asleep, and Youko 'closed his eyes'.

An hour later Yomi, who was thought that Youko was asleep, touched Kagome's face. Little did he know, Youko was watching furiously. Yomi leaned in to kiss her, but not before Youko growled,

"Yomi, you dare try to take what is mine, from under my nose?" he asked with a deadly tone.

"Yours? Dear friend… how about we make a bet" Yomi asked. Youko's glare did not falter, but became one thousand times colder. Yomi, however, knew he was listening well, "If I take her before this mission ceases, you do not give back her hogoromo, and she stays in Makai," he said,  
"and if you win she's all yours to keep or set free, and I keep my hands to myself. Deal?" Yomi was now smirking at the look on Youko's face.

"You bet on a persons freedom?" Youko asked fiercely, knowing full well if he disagreed his pride would be destroyed considering Yomi would never let him live it down. "Deal. Either way. I will set her free." Youko said closing his eyes, but then he reopened them. "_But know this...no-one steals from Youko Kurama..."_

* * *

**A/N:** Written by W-L-K 


End file.
